Always, Luhan
by nebula293
Summary: Luhan seharusnya sadar, betapa pentingnya untuk selalu berkata cinta kepada orang yang dicintainya, seperti tidak akan ada lagi hari esok yang menjelang. Dan bahwa mungkin memang ada seseorang yang selalu menjadi sebagian jiwanya dan tentang seseorang yang selalu ia cintai-through times. Hunhan/GS/Rated T-M
1. Prolog

Tittle : Always, Luhan

Author : nebula

Length : Chaptered

Main Cast :

Luhan (GS)  
Sehun

Summary :

Luhan seharusnya sadar, betapa pentingnya untuk selalu berkata cinta kepada orang yang dicintainya, seperti tidak akan ada lagi hari esok yang menjelang. Dan bahwa mungkin memang ada seseorang yang selalu menjadi sebagian jiwanya dan tentang seseorang yang selalu ia cintai-through times.

"Beri satu alasan kenapa kamu lebih memilih Sehun."  
"Karena mungkin kami berjodoh."

This story based on Andi Eriawan novel, but this story is belong to me.

Dilarang keras mengcopy, memperbanyak, atau menyalin sebagian kecil, setengah atau keseluruhan dari ff ini tanpa seijin penulis.

.

Prolog : Selamat Ulang Tahun

Seorang lelaki paruh baya sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Dia seorang kurir pengantar barang. Lelaki itu kembali memencet bel yang ada di samping pagar rumah. Tak lama, Luhan keluar dari dalam rumah dan buru-buru menghampirinya.

Tangan keriput kurir itu menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus kertas berwarna coklat. Dalam sepersekian detik, ada sesuatu yang menahan Luhan menerimanya. Ia mengenali tulisan tangan yang tertera di sana. _Tulisan tangan Sehun._ Ia yakin itu. Dan Luhan membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk terus terpaku sampai kurir memaksanya agar segera membubuhkan paraf di surat tanda terima.

Luhan kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Ia masih mengamati kotak kecil yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Pikirannya entah menerawang kemana. Ibunya yang sudah menjelang lima puluh tahun muncul di beranda, tepat saat Luhan masuk. "Paket dari siapa?"

Luhan tidak segera menjawab. Lututnya bergetar. Cepat – cepat ia menyandarkan punggung ke pagar agar tidak jatuh. Tangannya sedikit lemas memegang paket itu. "Dari Sehun," jawab Luhan lirih.

Ibunya menatap haru. "Anak itu belum menyerah juga. Dia masih ingat hari ulang tahun kamu. Buka kadonya di dalam, Lu."

Ia menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, Eomma," ujarnya setelah berhasil menguasai diri. "Sebaiknya Luhan segera berangkat. Sudah jam sembilan."

Dalam beberapa menit, Luhan sudah mengemudikan mobil putihnya, melintasi jalanan kota Seoul yang padat. Beberapa kali ia melirik ke bangku kiri. Berarti sudah lima bulan berlalu sejak ia berusaha menghindari Sehun, pikirnya. Dan hampir sebulan setelah lelaki itu berdiri di pintu rumah, memohon untuk bertemu. Kemudian tidak ada kabar lagi sampai paket tersebut datang di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke duapuluh lima.

Ponsel di dalam tasnya berdering. "Halo, Baek. Aku sedang perjalanan ke sana." Lalu ia putuskan telepon tanpa memberi kesempatan teman kantornya itu berbicara. Beberapa detik, ponselnya berdering lagi. Masih atas nama Baekhyun. Segera Luhan menghentikan laju mobil di tepi jalan.

"Luhan?" terdengar suara Baekhyun di ponsel.

"Ya."

"Aku cuma mau bilang selamat ulang tahun."

"Thank's, Baek. Maaf, tadi aku sedang menyetir."

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada cemas. "Suaramu terdengar aneh."

"Aku... flu," bohongnya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu tidak usah masuk hari ini. Istirahat saja di rumah. Biar aku yang bilang ke Pak Kim kalau kamu lagi sakit."

Luhan menimbang-nimbang. Pikirannya memang sedang tidak menentu saat ini. "Tapi bagaimana dengan presentasi nanti siang? Aku sampai telat pergi gara-gara menyiapkan bahan-bahannya."

"Biar aku sama Chanyeol yang tangani. Lagian, aku tidak mau tertular olehmu," ujar teman kantornya itu diiringi tawa kecil. "Bye."

Meski pembicaraan telh selesai, Luhan tidak segera melajukan kembali mobilnya. Ia pun belum memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah atau tidak. Diliriknya lagi paket itu. Agak lama, baru ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Ia memutuskan untuk akan mengembalikannya saja.

Mobilnya berbelok perlahan memasuki jalan yang sedikit lebih kecil dari jalanan utama. Belum apa-apa Luhan sudah menyesali keputusunnya pergi ke sana. Sejak beberapa bulan terakhir, ada perasaan tertekan setiap kali ia melewati jalan itu. Ia segera mengenakan kacamata hitam saat kafe milik lelaki itu semakin dekat.

Tapi hati Luhan langsung tercekat sesampainya di sana. Kafe itu bukan saja tidak buka. Papan reklame bertuliskan _Luhan's Cafe_ tidak ada di tiangnya. Halamannya dipenuhi daun-daun yang menguning. Tak ada papan bertuliskan CLOSED yang seharusnya menempel di kaca pintu masuk kalau memang kafe itu sementara tutup. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Bahkan satpam yang biasa menjaga tempat ini tidak ada. Padahal Luhan bermaksud mengembalikan paket itu melalui dia.

Ia beranikan diri untuk turun dari mobil dan mendekati jendela. Lalu ia intip ruangan di dalamnya. Gelap, tapi dapat dipastikan bahwa ruangan itu kosong. Sama sekali tidak ada barang apapun di dalam. Meja dan bangku pun sepertinya sudah diangkut semua. luhan meraba kaca dan merasakan lapisan debu tipis di jarinya.

Dengan penuh tanda tanyadi kepala, ia kembali ke dalam mobil dan menatap paket itu. Mungkinkah semua jawaban ada di sana? Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengumpulkan semua keberanian. Dengan hati-hati, ia buka kertas cokelat pembungkusnya. Ternyata jam tangan cantik dan sepucuk surat tanpa sampul.

Jantungnya semakin berdebar. Ia buka lipatan kertas surat itu lebih dulu. Di muka tertulis tanggal 30 maret. Berarti Sehun menulisnya hampir sebulan lalu. Sambil bersandar pada kursi mobil, matanya menyapu seluruh halaman.

 _Seoul, 30 maret 2015_

 _Luhan sayang,_

 _Sudah lima bulan, dan kamu masih juga tidak memberi kabar._

 _Satu-satunya petunjuk bahwa kamu baik-baik saja adalah tidak adanya undangan untuk menghadiri pemakamanmu-meskipun aku tidak yakin bahwa kamu akan mengharapkan aku datang. Dan adakah kamu peduli tentang aku?_

 _Sejak kamu pergi tanpa alasan dan penjelasan, segalanya hilang. Yang tersisa hanya kenangan kita, dan itu pun aku mulai tidak percaya. Satu per satu terlihat hitam putih. Tanpa warna. Tidak seperti waktu kita masih bersama._

 _Bahkan gemerisik daun di tengah malam tidak lagi membisikkan namamu. Bening air sungai tidak lagi mengingatkan aku pada biji matamu. Rintik hujan tidak lagi melagukan langkah kakimu. Dan wajahmu semakin samar di langit kamar. Tapi rindu terus menyiksa, tanpa tahu harus bagaimana._

 _Luhan sayang,_

 _Aku tidak akan lagi bertanya-tanya tentang kabar atau pun alasan perpisahan kita. Aku lelah dan terluka. Apa yang pernah dan belum kita miliki telah aku anggap mati. Dan ternyata kamu keliru. Karena hingga malam ini, aku masih tidak mengerti._

 _Selamat ulang tahun..._

-Sehun-

* * *

Pagi itu Luhan merasa tidak sanggup untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Matanya merah bukan saja karena tak bisa tidur, tapi juga karena tangisan yang tak bisa ia tahan semalaman. Tangannya masih menggenggam surat itu. Surat dari Sehun, mantan kekasihnya.

Kertas surat itu tampak lusuh seakan Luhan sudah membacanya ratusan kali. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat dampak yang begitu dalam. Ia adalah gadis yang kuat. Setidaknya, begitulah penilaian orang-orang.

Sejak dulu Luhan tak pernah karut dalam kesedihan. Orang-orang yang mengenalnya hampir tak pernah mendapatkan ia meneteskan air mata. Kecuali saat kakenya meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu. Juga... saat ia mengira Sehun akan meninggalkannya delapan tahun yang lalu. Dan selama itu pula ia mengenal Sehun.

Luhan menundukkan kepala dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Isak tangisnya kembali keluar.

 _Delapan tahun._ Selama itukah ia mengenal lelaki itu? Kemana saja waktu berlalu?

 _Oh, Tuhan..._ jeritnya dalam hati.

Luhan membayangkan sosok Sehun sekarang, sosok yang takkan pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Isi surat itu menggambarkan dengan jelas bagaimana Sehun kehilangan dirinya. kehilangan yang begitu besar. Sosok lelaki periang yang memandang hidup begitu ringan itu kini tengah terluka, marah, dan berusaha keras menutupinya.

Rasa haru yang dalam terus menguasainya sejak kemarin. Luhan tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak di hatinya yang berbulan-bulan ini coba ia simpan. gejolak itu kini telah pecah keluar tidak tertahan seperti membanjiri paru-parunya. Untuk sesaat Luhan seperti sulit bernapas.

Bagaimana mungkin ia salah menilai tentang Sehun? Lelaki itu takkan pernah terluka oleh apapun dan siapapun. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah melihat Sehun berwajah murung selama ia mengenalnya. Sekali pun. Karena itu Luhan berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja saat ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sehun setidaknya dirinyalah yang terluka, pikir Luhan. Sebab, ia sendiri tidak sanggup untuk menjelaskan semua.

Dan bagaimana mungkin ia salah menilai tentang dirinya? Bukankah sudah diputuskan untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu dan melupakannya? Tapi kini surat itu telah membuat Luhan ragu. Dan ia mulai bertanya-tanya, masih sanggupkah ia bersembunyi dari masalah ini, setelah selama berbulan-bulan berusaha mengurung hati dan perasaannya? Dan sekiranya ia memutuskan untuk kembali, masih maukah lelaki itu menerimanya apa adanya? Luhan tak tahu dan ingin mencari tahu.

TBC

Halo, readers! Saya balik dengan dengan ff baru. Maaf buat ff 'Denial'-nya belum bisa dilanjutin untuk sementara waktu. Soalnya, filenya keselip entah kemana. Mungkin ketumpuk file-file tugas akhir :' *lagi TA sempet-sempetnya bikin ff*

Sebagai gantinya, saya bikin ff yang baru ini. Semoga ff yang ini mengobati rasa kecewa kalian hehe.

Review, please! Kalo review nya banyak, fast update deh ^^


	2. Chapter 1 : Namaku Lulu

Tittle : Always, Luhan

Author : nebula

Length : Chaptered

Main Cast :

Luhan (GS)  
Sehun

Summary :

Luhan seharusnya sadar, betapa pentingnya untuk selalu berkata cinta kepada orang yang dicintainya, seperti tidak akan ada lagi hari esok yang menjelang. Dan bahwa mungkin memang ada seseorang yang selalu menjadi sebagian jiwanya dan tentang seseorang yang selalu ia cintai-through times.

"Beri satu alasan kenapa kamu lebih memilih Sehun."  
"Karena mungkin kami berjodoh."

This fanfic based on Andi Eriawan novel, but this story is belong to me.

Dilarang keras mengcopy, memperbanyak, atau menyalin sebagian kecil, setengah atau keseluruhan dari ff ini tanpa seijin penulis.

 **\- Happy Reading -**

Seoul, 2007

Diluar jendela kelas, jalanan basah oleh rintik gerimis yang turun tadi pagi. Kelopak-kelopak bunga yang tumbuh di dekat tiang bendera terlihat menguncup. Padahal sekarang adalah awal Maret, musim semi semestinya mulai berlangsung dan bunga-bunga bermekaran.

Entah mengapa Luhan jadi memikirkan cuaca. Mungkin gara-gara paying hitam yang sejak beberapa hari kemarin ia simpan di kolong meja. Pemiliknya meninggalkan paying itu begitu saja di tepi jalan dekat sekolah. Seorang laki-laki, wajahnya tidak jelas, sama-sama tingkat pertama SMA dan satu gedung sekolah. Juga tukang intip, pikirnya. Kalau tidak, kenapa lelaki itu berlari sewaktu Luhan hendak menyapanya? Atau sangat pemalu?

 **Chapter 1 : Namaku Lulu**

Oh Sehun terbangun bukan oleh dering alarm, tapi ketukan ibunya di pintu kamar. Ia melirik jam dinding. Baru pukul lima pagi dan suara ibunya terdengar sepuluh kali lebih semangat daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Sehun, cepat bangun!" seru ibunya. "Ibu tidak ingin kau terlambat."

Dengan malas, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, menyambar handuk dan keluar menuruni tangga. Di depan kamar mandi ia berpapasan dengan ayahnya. "Ayah ikut mengantar juga?" Tanya Sehun.

Ibunya yang sudah berada di dapur yang menyahut, "Tidak, Sehun. Ayah harus ke Jepang."

"Rencana perginya bukan minggu depan?"

Ayahnya menjawab, "Ada perubahan. Dan mungkin kali ini akan lebih lama."

"Baguslah," candanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan galak ayahnya yang dibuat-buat.

Pukul 05.45–Sehun yang kembali mengantuk sudah berada di dalam mobil tua milik ibunya, Sungmin. Empat puluh lima menit lagi adalah upacara penyambutan untuk murid baru tingkat SMA, dan Sungmin tidak ingin anaknya yang selalu santai-santai itu terlambat. Dalam dua hari ini Sehun akan menjalani masa orientasi di sekolah barunya dengan masih memakai seragam lamanya-celana pendek khas anak SMP. Sungmin sudah tidak sabar melihat anak semata wayangnya memakai seragam SMA. Tapi ia harus menunggu hingga hari ke tiga.

Pukul 06.25–kedua anak-ibu itu tiba di taman-sebuah tempat rekreasi keluarga, yang tidak berada jauh dari sekolah. Tinggal dua ratus meter menuju sekolah. Dari sini Sehun harus berjalan kaik ke sana, tapi ia tampak masih meringkuk dengan nyenyak di bangku belakang. Bangku itu penuh dengan tubuhnya. Sungmin tersenyum saat memandangi anak itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

 _Pernahkah Ibu katakana kalau Ibu sangat menyayangimu, Sehun? Kamu terlahir dari rahim Ibu dan kini telah tumbuh menjadi anak SMA. Kamu akan menjalani masa-masa tiga tahun paling menyenangkan dalam hidupmu, Sehun. Dan yang terpenting… kamu pasti akan jatuh cinta. Menemukan orang yang tepat untuk kamu cintai adalah kebahagiaan kedua yang harus kamu dapatkan dalam hidup ini._

"Sehun…, sudah sampai," kata ibunya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sehun.

Butuh waktu satu menit untuk Sehun terbangun dari lelapnya. Ia rapikan rambut dan kemejanya yang kusut. Tak lama kemudian, ia telah sadar sepenuhnya dan siap berpamitan. Setelah mencium pipi ibunya dengan lembut, ia kemudian turun dari mobil ibunya.

Sehun berjalan dengan santai seperti sedang menikmati langkah demi langkahnya. Angin pagi yang dingin memeluk dirinya, tapi Sehun tak peduli. Saat ia tengah mencermati taman hiburan dan terkenang masa kecilnya dulu, ada yang menarik perhatiannya di seberang jalan. Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan apa yang ia lihat pagi itu–seorang perempuan setengah berlari menuju arah yang sama dengannya.

 _Wajah perempuan itu luar biasa cantik, Ibu… rambutnya panjang hitam terawatt. Kulitnya putih. Sepintas kulihat matanya seperti mata rusa. Sungguh manis… Tinggi badannya hamper setinggi aku. Ibu tidak akan menemukan perempuan seperti ini di antara dua puluh anak perempuan tetangga kita._

Karena tidak ingin pandangannya terlepas dari wajah cantik itu, Sehun mempercepat langkahnya. Kini posisi mereka hamper sejajar, hanya dipisahkan oleh lebar jalan. Tapi ia tidak berniat menghampiri dan berkenalan dengannya karena jarak mereka dengan gedung sekolah terlalu dekat. Ia hanya berharap perempuan yang mengenakan seragam SMP itu adalah peserta masa orientasi di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Semoga belok kanan…, belok kanan…, belok knan…," doanya dalam hati sewaktu perempuan itu semakin mendekati persimpangan terakhir arah gedung sekolahnya. Tak lama kemudian, doa Sehun terkabulkan.

 **\- Always, Luhan -**

Gerimis turun dengan lembut dan membasahi jalanan pagi ini. Lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan dekat sekolah masih menyala saat Sehun tiba di sana. Walau kemarin ia sempat melihatnya beberapa kali saat menjalani masa orientasi, tapi ia tak ingin mengawali hari tanpa memandang wajah cantik itu terlebih dahulu.

Kali ini Sehun telah memilih posisi yang menurutnya strategis. Ia berdiri di dekat _ticket box_ taman hiburan sambil berlindung di balik payung hitamnya. Dengan begitu, ia berharap dapat melihat dari arah depan saat perempuan itu melintas.

 _Namanya Xi Luhan, begitu kata temanku yang sekelas dengannya. Nama yang begitu cantik. Mungkin ayahnya yang pengusaha keramik asal Beijing itu tahu kalau anak perempuannya akan tumbuh secantik ini._

Pagi itu detik-detik terasa pergi begitu lambat. Paling lambat dalam sejarah kehidupan Oh Sehun. Tapi ia akan tetap sabar menunggu.

Lampu-lampu jalan mulai meredup saat perempuan yang dinanti akhirnya muncul di tikungan jalan. Waktu Luhan melangkah memasuki jalan tersebut, Sehun dapat mendengar jantungnya berdegup tidak menentu. Telapak tangannya terasa licin oleh keringat. Hanya satu kata yang dapat menggambarkan isi hatinya saat ini–bahagia.

Sehun memuaskan diri mengagumi kecantikan wajah Luhan, seperti seorang anak kecil yang memandangi mainan baru di etalase took. Baginya, perempuan itu adalah perempuan paling cantik yang ada di muka bumi.

Sama dengan kemarin, jarak mereka hanya beberapa meter saja. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terjadi di luar perkiraan Sehun. Perempuan itu menoleh ke arahnya saat posisi mereka hamper sejajar. Cepat-cepat ia tutupi wajahnya dengan payung. Yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, perempuan itu menyeberang jalan– saja keberadaannya di jalan itu mengundang kecurigaan Luhan, piker Sehun.

Sehun tidak mau berkenalan dengan perempuan itu dalam kondisi seperti ini : bercelana pendek SMP dengan bulu kaki yang terlihat lebat, wajah bersembunyi di balik payung hitam dan tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikannya. Tetapi derap langkah kaki iu semakin terdengar kuat.

 **\- Always, Luhan –**

Keesokan harinya, Sehun mengenakan seragam barunya–seragam SMA. Ia sudah bertekad akan berkenalan dengan Luhan., berteman dengannya dan mengenalkan perempuan itu pada ibunya tercinta.

Tapi karena pagi itu tidak diantar ke sekolah, ia terlambat tiba. Setengah jam ia terlambat dan petugas piket tidak mengijinkannya masuk. Semangatnya yang menggebu kini tinggal seperempat. Dengan lemas, Sehun memilih membaca komik di kantin luar sekolahnya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

 **\- Always, Luhan –**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Luhan berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah. Dia berjalan menuju kantin yang ada di seberang sekolahnya. di sana penuh sesak dengan orang-orang, yang sebagian besar adalah senior Luhan. Kepalang tanggung, ia nekat masuk. Beberapa laki-laki melirik genit ke arahnya. Tapi Luhan sudah terbiasa karena hampir semua teman SMP-nya adalah laki-laki.

Setelah memesan bibimbap dan segelas teh, ia kebingungan mencari meja kosaong. Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk melihat seorang laki-lakiyang sedang makan sambil membaca buku di pojok kantin. Salah satu tempat duduk di mejanya tidak terisi. Luhan pun menghampirinya.

"Sunbae, apa kursi ini kosong? Bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" sapa Luhan sekedar basa-basi. Belum sempat laki-laki itu menjawab, ia langsung duduk.

Laki-laki itu tampak tidak peduli melihat Luhan tiba-tiba menghampiri tempatnya. Tidak ada sapaan gombal atau lirikan genit. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi,ia hanya menatap Luhan beberapa saat. Kemudian pandangannya beredar, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. "Aku sih tidak keberatan," ujarnya. "Tapi… takut juga kalau pacar Kakak lihat kamu duduk di bangku favoritnya."

Mendengar itu, Luhan malah tertawa mengejek. "Penakut sekali, sih. Emangnya ini bangku punya dia." Begitulah Luhan. "Kakak kelas berapa?" lanjutnya sambil melahap potongan bibimbap.

"Kelas tiga. Kamu anak kelas satu, ya?" tebak laki-laki itu dengan mata kembali ke buku. Ia masih saja tidak bereaksi apa-apa setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan yang seenaknya.

Luhan mengangguk. "Kok tahu?"

"Seragam kamu bau famatex."

"Enak aja. Eh, kakak lagi baca apa?" Tanya Luhan nyerocos. Kebiasaan lamanya kambuh.

"Komik," jawab lelaki itu sambil menunjukkan bukunya.

Sekali lagi Luhan tertawa, "Bacaannya kok kayak gitu?" Tanya Luhan heran. Kini ia sudah lupa dengan makanannya. Luhan lebih tertarik untuk mencermati lelaki berambut lurus sedahi yang duduk di depannya itu. Baru kali ini melihat ada laki-laki baca komik serial cantik. Apalagi dia anak kelas tiga SMA.

Tak lama, bel sekolah tanda masuk terdengar bordering. Tapi keduanya tampak tidak hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa makanannya tidak segera dihabiskan? Sudah waktunya masuk kelas, tuh!"

"Bolos saja, ah…," jawab Luhan enteng. "Kakak sendiri kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Sudah bolos sejak pagi. Tidak diijinkan masuk sama piket sialan itu, karena telat setengah jam."

Mereka pun kemudian mengobrol cukup lama. Sekali waktu Luhan sempat bertanya, "Pacar Kakak sekolah di sini juga?"

Lelaki itu hanya terseyum mendengar pertanyaannya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya seperti sedang menhan tawa. Kemudian lelaki itu memasukkan komik yang sejak tadi tersimpan di atas meja ke dalam tas ranselnya dan mencondongkan badannya mendekati Luhan. Sebuah bisikan panjang lebar keluar dari mulutnya. "Iya… dia masih kelas satu, sama denganmu. Orangnya cantik sekali, tapi galaknya minta ampun kalau lagi ngambek. Matanya bulat seperti mata rusa. Rambutnya hitam. Panjang digerai, jarang diikat. Kalau sedang tersenyum, matanya berbinar-binar. Kulitnya putih mulus. Badannya aduhai seksi, tapi itulah kelebihan dia."

Luhan terkejut. Bukan karena jawabannya yang panjang lebar, tapi karena lelaki yang duduk di depan mejanya itu sedang membicarakan dirinya. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia ingin menguji lelaki itu sekali lagi, "Nama pacar Kakak siapa?"

"Luhan," jawab lelalki itu bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bel pulang sekolah.

 _Lelaki ini jelas-jelas sedang mempermainkanku. Tapi bagaimana dia tahu?_

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Tasku masih ada di sana. Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan. Nama kakak siapa?" Tanya Luhan santun sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Panggil saja… Sehun Oppa," jawab lelaki itu dengan gaya seorang kakak kelas yang bijak. "Namamu?"

"Namaku Lulu," bohong Luhan. "Salam ya, untuk Luhan."

.

.

TBC

mind to review? dont be a silent reader, please! :)


	3. Chapter 2 : Sepuluh alasan bodoh

Tittle : Always, Luhan

Author : nebula

Length : Chaptered

Main Cast :

Luhan (GS)  
Sehun

Summary :

Luhan seharusnya sadar, betapa pentingnya untuk selalu berkata cinta kepada orang yang dicintainya, seperti tidak akan ada lagi hari esok yang menjelang. Dan bahwa mungkin memang ada seseorang yang selalu menjadi sebagian jiwanya dan tentang seseorang yang selalu ia cintai-through times.

"Beri satu alasan kenapa kamu lebih memilih Sehun."  
"Karena mungkin kami berjodoh."

This fanfic based on Andi Eriawan novel, but this storyline is belong to me.

Dilarang keras mengcopy, memperbanyak, atau menyalin sebagian kecil, setengah atau keseluruhan dari ff ini tanpa seijin penulis.

 **\- Happy Reading -**

Ruang kelas yang Luhan tuju berada di pojok sebelah barat sekolah. Untuk sampai ke sana, dia harus melewati beberapa kelas dengan orang-orang yang memandangnya heran. Tentu saja, saat ini masih jam pelajaran berlangsung. Seharusnya dia berada di lapangan untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Dengan alasan sakit, Luhan berhasil bolos.

 _Pasti dia pemilik payung hitam ini…_

Lelaki itu sedang duduk di bangku ujung deretan belakang. Bahu kirinya bersandar pada kaca jendela kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan mengendap-endap, Luhan menghampirinya. Ia ketuk kaca jendela itu dua kali dan lelaki itu menoleh.

"Hai, Sehun..." sapa Luhan setengah berbisik.

Sehun tidak terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan. Tapi ekspresi wajahnya yang bahagia terlihat jelas.

"Hai... bagaimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Mudah saja. Tadi pagi aku mengikutimu dari gerbang sekolah. Dan ternyata kau masuk ke kelas ini," jawab Luhan dengan bangga. "Karena kau sudah membohongiku, sekarang kau harus keluar kelas dan temani aku jalan-jalan," ucap Luhan dengan nada memerintah.

Tetapi Sehun menolaknya. "Sepertinya tidak bisa, Lu. Baru saja kemarin bolos, mana mungkin hari ini aku bolos lagi?"

"Oh... jadi kau tidak mau, ya? Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu semua teman-temanmu tentang kejadian tempo hari," ancam Luhan sambil memperlihatkan sebuah payung hitam di tangannya.

Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. kedua bibir lelaki itu terbuka lebar.

 **Chapter 2 : Sepuluh alasan bodoh**

Selama tiga minggu berikutnya Luhan selalu bersama Sehun. Saat jam istirahat dan sepulang sekolah, atau bahkan sejak pagi sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Terkadang Luhan mampir ke kelasnya, atau sebaliknya.

Sehun memang tampan. Luhan bahkan memberinya nilai sembilan setengah untuknya. Sorot mata lelaki itu begitu hidup. Matanya menyorot tajam-walau terkadang bagi Luhan terasa hangat. Badannya yang tegap dan atletis, menunjukkan Sehun sering berolahraga. Bila tertawa, tawanya lepas hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Luhan juga menyukai gaya bicaranya yang lugas, meski sepertiga omongannya tidak dapat dipercaya.

Dengannya, Luhan banyak tertawa. Mereka begitu akrab meski Sehun yang lebih banyak mengalah. Luhan tidak segan-segan memukul bahunya, mencubit lengannya atau menjewer telinganya bila suasana hatinya sedang kesal, dan Sehun tidak pernah mengeluhkan itu. Luhan telah menemukan seseorang yang menyenangkan, seorang pendengar yang setia dan... orang yang sabar menghadapinya.

Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, saat mereka makan siang di sebuah restoran masakan China. Sehun mengajaknya ke sana karena beberapa hari sebelumnya Luhan bialng dia ingin makan di restoran masakan China, dia rindu masakan khas negara asalnya. Kebetulan sekali Sehun hampir tahu semua tempat makan yang enak dan murah di Seoul.

Setelah memesan dua porsi capcai goreng tanpa daun kol–Luhan membenci daun kol, mereka berdua duduk di bangku paling pojok dekat jendela. Suasana hati Luhan begitu cerah sampai makanan itu diantar. Koki dapur ternyata lupa untuk tidak memasukkan daun kol ke dalamnya. Seketika wajah Luhan cemberut dan terlihat kesal. Hampir saja ia memanggil pelayan itu dan memarahinya, tapi Sehun punya cara untuk membujuk Luhan.

"Hei, begini saja. Pisahkan daun kolnya dan berikan padaku setengah. Kalau kau bisa menghabiskan sisa kol itu, aku akan memberimu satu buah cokelat."

"Shireo..." tolak Luhan datar. "Kalau empat aku baru mau."

"Itu terlalu banyak, Lu. Bagaimana kalau dua?"

"Tiga, atau aku panggil pelayan tadi."

"Baiklah..." jawab Sehun cepat-cepat, "asal kau yang membayar capcainya."

Ada hal yang baru Luhan ketahui tentang Sehun hari ini–yang kemudian ia kagumi. Lelaki itu ternyata suka menulis puisi.

Pagi tadi, Luhan mendapatkan sepucuk surat yang tidak terduga ada di kolong meja kelasnya. Memang tertulis untuknya, tapi disana tidak tertera siapa nama si pengirim. Karena penasaran, Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa membuka sampul surat itu dan membaca isinya. Luhan tertegun setelah membaca puisi itu. Senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Sehun, terima kasih untuk puisimu," ujar Luhan dengan kaku. Saat itu mereka sedang berdiri di halte, menunggu bus untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Sama-sama...", Sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum dengan kepala mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan yang heran dengan jawaban Sehun yang terlalu singkat. Sejak bertemu saat isitirahat sekolah. Sehun tidak pernah menyinggung puisi itu.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Lalu, apa maksdumu memberiku puisi itu?" Luhan hanya mendapatkan wajah Sehun dengan mengernyitkan dahi sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Karena kau bodoh," jawab Sehun di tengah deru kendaraan yang melintas.

Luhan segera mendaratkan sebuah pukulan keras di lengan kanan Sehun. "Aku serius, Sehun!" serunya.

"Tentu saja aku menulisnya agar kau tahu perasaanku, Lu. Aku menyukaimu. Aku suka hubungan kita. Aku menyukai kita yang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang kita sukai bersama. Memangnya salah aku mengungkapkan itu semua?"

"Tentu saja salah!" tukas Luhan.

"Mwo?"

"Justru karena puisimu yang merusak hubungan itu. Sekarang aku harus berlaku hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti perasaanmu. Dan aku benci hal itu. Aku ingin hubungan kita tetap apa adanya. Alami, tidak terencana. Tidak harus dengan embel-embel... pacar."

"Memangnya kau... tidak suka... aku menjadi... pacarmu?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan memelas.

Tapi Luhan tahu itu hanya pura-pua. "Tidak," jawabnya setelah jeda beberapa detik. Dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan pandangan yang tidak berubah.

Sekarang giliran Luhan yang terdiam.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Aku tidak menemukan alasan kenapa aku harus menerimamu menjadi pacarku," jawab Luhan seadanya. Luhan memunggungi Sehun, dia tidak berani melihat reaksi lelaki itu.

"Aku bisa memberimu sepuluh alasan, bahkan lebih!" tantang Sehun.

Mendengar tantangan itu, Luhan kini tidak sungkan lagi. "Kau tidak tampan," ledek Luhan dengan mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Tapi sangat tampan," bela Sehun. "Dan itu alasan pertama. Alasan kedua, aku sudah dari dulu menyukaimu."

"Kau bercanda! Kita baru kenal tidak lebih dari sebulan. Apalagi, banyak anak laki-laki yang menyukaiku."

"Mereka hanya main-main, tapi aku berbeda. Aku menyukaimu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan itu alasan ketiga."

"Kau curang, membalikkan omonganku!" seru Luhan sambil membalikkan badan ke arah Sehun.

"Yang benar itu cerdik," tukas Sehun, "Dan itu alasan keempat. Berikutnya, karena hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tertawa di sekolah ini." Katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Huh... percaya diri sekali!"

"Kau benar, Lu... aku orang yang penuh percaya diri. Itu alasan nomor enam. Dan kalau tebakanku benar, itu bisa jadi alasan ketujuh."

Luhan menjadi penasaran. "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya... kau menyukai puisiku."

Luhan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dilihatnya wajah Sehun perlahan-lahan menunjukkan ekspresi menahan tawa.

"Aku tahu, karena aku diam-diam mengintipmu waktu kau baca puisi itu di kelas. Setelah itu kau tersenyum, Lu..."

Kali ini Luhan mencubit keras lengan kiri Sehun. "Kebiasaan jelekmu tidak pernah sembuh! Dasar tukang intip!" serunya setengah berteriak. "Cukup... aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi!" tambah Luhan sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan telunjuk.

Tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau segampang itu menuruti perintah Luhan. Dengan serius, lelaki itu justru berkata, "Aku juga seorang pendengar setia, Lu. Aku selalu mendengarkan ceritamu, keluh kesahmu, cacian dan celotehmu. Bahkan, aku suka mendengarnya. Aku bukan hanya menyukaimu sebagai seorang sahabat, tapi aku menyukaimu sebagai perempuan."

Melihat kesungguhan di wajah dan kata-kata Sehun, Luhan jadi merasa tak enak hati. Kini ia hanya terdiam.

"Lu..."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Hun," ujar Luhan lirih. "Aku... hanya menyukaimu sebagai sahabat. Lebih dari itu..." Hal seperti inilah yang selalu dihindarinya. Mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca. Hampir saja air mata itu jatuh kalau saja Sehun tidak segera menyekanya.

"Hei... hei..., jangan menangis, Lu. Aku mengerti. Begini saja, kalau dalam waktu tiga hari aku tidak bisa merubah perasaanmu, kita lupakan saja masalah ini. Kita tetap menjadi teman yang paling dekat dan membuat orang-orang iri dengan kita. Bagaimana?" kemudian Sehun mengusap-usap kepala Luhan seperti sedang menghibur anak kecil yang kehilangan mainan. Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang tetap, seperti yang sering Luhan lihat–tajam namun terasa hangat. Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa sedih atau kecewa yang tertangkap disana.

Luhan menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

 **-Always, Luhan-**

Sudah tiga hari sejak Luhan menerima puisi itu, Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya. Lelaki itu tidak ada di kelas, di kantin, atau bahkan di perpustakaan. Sudah selama itu pula Sehun tidak masuk sekolah. Luhan beberapa kali menelepin rumahnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

Hal yang membuatnya tak kuasa menahan airmata adalah apa yang didengarnya tadi siang. Beredar berita bahwa Sehun akan pindah sekolah ke Jepang karena ayahnya harus bekerja di sana. Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia menangis. Ada rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar.

Luhan pernah kehilangan sahabat dekatnya yang bernama Kris waktu ia masih bersekolah di China dulu. Persahabatan mereka yang terjalin selama dua tahun, Kris putuskan begitu saja karena Luhan tidak membalas perasaannya. Mungkinkah kejadian itu diulang kembali oleh Sehun?

Luhan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ia gadis yang kuat, pikirnya. Ia takkan membiarkan dirinya larut dalam kesedihan.

 _Aku pasti bisa melupakanmu, Sehun..._

 **-Always, Luhan-**

Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Sehun berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, mirip dengan Kolonel Sanders di pintu depan restoran Kentucky. Bel masuk tinggal lima menit lagi berdering saat perempuan yang ditunggunya itu turun dari sebuah bus.

 _Tiga hari ini dia bertambah cantik saja, Ibu..._

Dengan sedikit mengendap-endap Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Perempuan itu baru menyadari kehadirannya setelah jarak mereka tinggal satu-dua meter saja.

"Hai..." Sapa Sehun lebih dulu.

Yang disapa tidak segera menjawab. Ia hanya terpaku dengan tatapan penuh heran, seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mata Luhan mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya tampak bergetar. Kemudian, perempuan itu mencengkeram lengan seragam Sehun erat-erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di sana. Isak tangisnya terdengar.

"Maafkan kelakuanku tempo hari, aku mengatakan padamu aku tidak mau menjadi pacarmu. Sekarang, aku sudah siap, Sehun. Aku menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pacarku. Aku sudah tahu kalau sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu, menyayangimu. Aku suka hubungan kita. Kau selalu membuatku tertawa. Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Karena itu... jangan pergi, Sehun."

Keduanya berdiri di trotoar jalan. Kerindangan pepohonan di sana melindungi mereka dari tontonan orang-orang.

"Aku masih di sini, Lu." Ucap Sehun lembut.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku... Bukankah kau akan pindah sekolah ke Jepang?" tanya Luhan dengan suara parau.

" _Ani._ Aku akan terus bersekolah di sini selama tiga tahun. Kalau kau tidak naik kelas, aku tidak akan naik kelas juga."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dari lengan kemeja Sehun yang basah. "Tapi, mereka bilang-"

"Siapa yang bilang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Teman-temanmu..."

"Mereka tidak bisa dipercaya," potong Sehun.

Bibir Luhan merekah membentuk senyum setelah mendengarnya. Kedua tangannya sibuk menyeka pipinya yang basah. Tapi tak lama kemudian, perempuan itu tertegun seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Matanya memandang curiga ke arah Sehun.

"Jangan-jangan... justru kau yang tidak bisa dipercaya." Tuduh Luhan.

Kali ini Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang khas bila sedang menahan tawa. Ia memang menyuruh ketiga teman kelasnya untuk menyebarkan berita bohong kepada Luhan, untuk sekedar melihat reaksinya.

"Lu, memangnya aku pernah mengatakan padamu kalau aku memintamu untuk jadi pacarku?" tanya Sehun dengan menyeringai.

"..."

"Tidak, kan? Tapi, kalau kau memaksa ingin aku menjadi pacarmu, bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa pasrah... hehehe."

Tiga pukulan dan enam cubitan keras mendarat di kedua bahu dan lengan Sehun. Tidak puas dengan itu, Luhan menambahkan tendangan ke lututnya. Tapi, tawa kecil itu masih keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU, OH SEHUN!"

"Lebih benci dari daun kol?"

"Seratus kali lebih benci."

"Tapi aku punya seratus coklat."

Tiba-tiba bel tanda masuk sekolah terdengar berdering. Sehun bisa merasakan ada sebuah telapak tangan yang lembut menarik lengannya menuju gerbang sekolah.

 **TBC**

mind to review? dont be silent readers, please! :)

thank you readers, yang sudah follow, favorite dan yang terutama yang sudah review ff ini :) Thank you so much, guys :*


End file.
